Bardock (Dragon Ball Advanced)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Dark Empire" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=Planet Vegeta |Occupation= Elite Patroller |Allegiance=Dragon Team Saiyan Army (formerly) Galactic Patrol |Classification= Warrior Counterpart Rogue |Affiliations= Bardock (alternate dimension counterpart) Kakarot (Dragon Ball Advanced) (son) Raditz (Dragon Ball Advanced) (son) Gine (wife) Bulma (daughter-in-law: Kakarot's wife) Trunks (Dragon Ball Advanced) (grandson) Chi-Chi (daughter-in-law: Raditz's wife) Hyōtan (grandson) Qurita (granddaughter) Cus (mentor) Xeno Paragus (former best-friend) }} Bardock (ゼノのバーダック; Zeno no Bādakku) is the alternate world counterpart of Bardock from a dimension where Frieza is killed by him after achieving Super Saiyan in present timeline instead of the past. Appearance Xeno Bardock wears a sleeveless version of the current armour worn by Bardock with a few cracks in it. He has a scar on his right arm while wearing two black wrist bands, and has a scar around his neck. Personality Like his regular self, he has a measure of humanity while being able to remain calm to make rational judgements, and is generally outspoken. He cares deeply for his sons Kakarot and Raditz despite being exiled and hunted by the Saiyan Army after gaining Super Saiyan. Because of being exiled after becoming a Super Saiyan, he seemed to obtain a broody nature and is often distant to new people. While working for the Galactic Patrol, Xeno Bardock gained a sense of preservation for others, and became an Elite Patrolman while refusing to use any poses. Biography Frieza's Death and Hunted Xeno Bardock achieved Super Saiyan while fighting Xeno Dodoria and managed to kill his entire force along with Dodoria himself as a result. Afterward, he immediately returned to Planet Vegeta and proceeds to destroy Xeno Frieza's ship without even going up to it from the planet, and destroys everyone on board. Although he was hailed a hero, his fellow Saiyans feared his new form, and exiled him from the planet with the promise to one day kill him. Xeno Bardock left with Xeno Kakarot, Xeno Gine, and Xeno Raditz to go live on the run from the Saiyans while training him, refusing to kill them after saving them from Frieza's rain. Elimination of King Cold and the rest of Frieza's Force Xeno Bardock was stayed at Planet where he was taught to hone his energy and even given the ability to sense ki. He was able to achieve Super Saiyan 2 after his wife was killed by King Cold, and together with Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz, they were able to kill King Cold and the rest of the Frieza's Force. Arrival at Galactic Patrol Headquarters Xeno Bardock arrived at the Galactic Patrol Headquarters after he was able to eliminate Frieza's Force, and the Xeno Galactic King welcomed him in, hailing him hero for freeing the Galaxy of a Tyrant. He request to join the Galactic Patrol with his sons, and they spend from Age 750 to Age 755 providing peace to Universe with Xeno Kakarot going to Earth now and then. Xeno Kakarot leaves the Galactic Patrol In Age 756, Xeno Kakarot arrived to tell Xeno Bardock that he eliminated an evil Namekian on Earth while receiving training from Xeno Kami and Xeno Korin. He requests to leave the Patrol after finding an Earth woman (Xeno Bulma) and marries her, giving birth to their son Xeno Trunks. He takes a leave of absence to help Kakarot eliminate the Red Ribbon Army, and even eliminate Dr. Gero, preventing any Androids from being created. In Age 760, Xeno Raditz marries Xeno Chi-Chi and conceives twins: a boy called Hyōtan (ひょうたん) and a daughter named Qurita (キューリタ; Kyūrita pun for Cucurbita). Summons from Chronoa In Age 770, Xeno Bardock was reached by Chronoa and extend his youth, asking him to come to Age 950 and help take down a threat to Earth and the rest of Universe 7. He agreed to the terms as he believed that he was no longer needed at that point. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *Final Spirit Cannon **Last Riot Javelin - Used against Xeno Trunks while Bardock was fused with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball **Rebellion Trigger - same as above ***Ultra Rebellion Cannon - A mouth wave version used in his Great Ape form. ****Golden Rebellion Cannon - A much stronger version used in his Golden Great Ape form. ***Family Rebellion - A team attack with his sons, firing the Rebellion Trigger at close range. **Rebellion Edge - same as above *Rebellion Fang - same as above **Rebellion Hammer - same as above *Brave Heat - Same as above *Kiai - Same as above **Shockwave - Same as above **Ki Blast Cannon - Same as above **Spirit Explosion - Same as above *Saturday Crash - Same as above **Saturday Crush - Same as above **Vacation Delete - Same as above *Giant Rock Throw *Flame Breath *Backflip Kick *Final Explosion - Xeno Bardock and Xeno Trunks used Final Explosion as a team attack in order to make the attack less fatal, but instead they were left battered and bruised. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Xeno Bardock gained Super Saiyan in vast anger after his team was annihilated by Dodoria's team. He was able to destroy Xeno Dodoria and eventually Xeno Frieza before being forced on the run. While it is capable of destroying the other saiyans, he refusing to kill the power he tried to save. Fused with One-Star Dark Dragon Ball After being hit with Hikkan's Infectious Eye Laser, Xeno Bardock destroys Hikkan with his Final Spirit Cannon and causes him to undergo a brief transformation. Bardock's eyes become blank yellow while his aura become red and his power magnifies. Over time, bacteria spores emerge on his skin due to the Eye Laser from Hikkan, and his power continually increase with each spore that appears. Super Saiyan 2 Due rigorous training with on an unknown planet, Bardock managed to obtain Super Saiyan 2, and used it to eliminate the rest of the Frieza Force, and thus earned himself a position with the Galactic Patrol. Super Saiyan 3 While on mission for 6 years, Bardock had trained rigorously and managed to obtain Super Saiyan 3. He uses the ability multiple times against strong foes and even destroys Hirudegarn for the the first time with it. Golden Great Ape While staring at the moon, he transforms into the Golden Great Ape form and was only able to periodically gain control for 2 minutes, but was unable to remain in control long enough to transform into Super Saiyan 4. He was able to regain control to help Qurita and Hyōtan destroy Epidemic Dark Shenron before they are left to help him regain control of his Great Ape form. Super Saiyan 4 After gaining complete control of his Golden Great Ape form, Xeno Bardock was able to ascend to Super Saiyan 4. He gains scarlet red fur, black hair, and his eye-color is golden-yellow. Similar to Xeno Kakarot with a slight difference as Xeno Bardock's form is that his hair gains more spikes to its style and he still secures his tail around his waist, due to the fact that his jumpsuit pants being shown in half awkward looking. Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Grandfathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Father